Roommates
by TheCommanderThoughts
Summary: Basically Lexa doesn't like it when people yell and so Clarke accidentally yells at her and tries to apologize. This is like my first story so all mistakes are mine. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke came back into the dorm fuming. Slamming the door behind her as she went and laid face first in her bed.

So there was no doubt she was upset but why Lexa didn't know.

"Clarke what's wrong" Lexa asked while getting up from my position on the opposite side of the room. Putting her book down as I went to her.

Clarke only screamed into her pillow and then finally turned to look at Lexa. Blue met green and Lexa could tell she had been crying.

"I broke up with Finn" Clarke said

Lexa was shocked, to say the least. Clarke started dating Fin earlier this semester when we got back from summer break and Lexa told Clarke about my fling with Costia. When Lexa first found out she was dating him Lexa knew it would end badly. Finn was a frat boy and stupid while Clarke is amazing, kind, and just better.

"Why Clarke, I thought you said it was getting serious"

"That's why we broke up. I couldn't pretend it was working anymore"

Lexa just looked at Clarke shocked. Lexa thought everything was okay between them. Lexa saw them hanging out all the time and from what Lexa can see they were in love. I guess not. But to Lexa something didn't add up...

"If you broke up with him then why are you so upset?"

Clarke just rolled her eyes and stood up to go over to the dorm mirror in the right corner of the room. She wiped her face and turned to Lexa. Her eyes were dark looking and I didn't know what to expect.

"Why do you care Lexa!" She yelled

Lexa stood up from her crouching position form beside Clark's bed and She just couldn't say anything. Completely frozen from Clarke's out burst.

Clarke walked closer to her and continued "you don't know me! So you should mind your own business! What gives you right to ask me anything?!"

Lexa still couldn't say anything while Clarke was yelling at me. It was like Lexa taken back to a time when her parents would yell and fight around her and her older sister Anya. The screaming got so bad Anya use to buy us ear plugs for them to use when they fought. Lexa felt like that little kid unable to do anything but watch as my parents went at it as if they never loved each other. Lexa told Clarke some stories once about my childhood when Lexa got drunk one night after the anniversary of her Parents death. The next morning Clarke said she wouldn't tell anyone and that she was sorry she went through that.

Lexa never shared my childhood with anyone, not even Costia. Clarke vowed that day that no matter what was going on she would never yell.

Lexa heart rate went high and She started shaking. Lexa just couldn't believe Clarke was yelling at her. Lexa thought they were friends. Lexa knew they weren't that close but at least she thought Clarke gave their relationship some value. Before Lexa knew it She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes. Lexa knew She had to get out of here but She couldn't move.

Once Clarke realized what she did, she stopped and saw how Lexa was shaking and had tears in her eyes. Lexa was still beautiful even when she was crying.

Clarke stomach dropped into her gut. It was like Clarke finally took in Lexa fully since she walked in the door.

She walked over to Lexa to touch her arm and Lexa flinched back and turned towards her bed. Lexa started gathering her stuff quietly. Clarke felt even worse then before. She knew how Lexa felt about yelling and yet she still did it.

"Lexa wait" Clark said softly behind her

Lexa didn't say anything and just put her laptop in her bag.

"Lexa please. I.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Lexa turned around and she had tears running down her checks. When she looked Clarke in the eyes, everything just froze and Clarke could see how hurt Lexa was.

Lexa just looked away and walked towards the door and without looking back she left.

Clarke stood there and just looked where Lexa just left out of. She felt the tears leaving her eyes before she could even realize she was crying. Clarke walked over to her bed and sat down. Clarke felt like her heart was breaking in half and she knew why.

She loved Lexa. That's why she broke up with Finn. But Lexa had Costia and so she didn't need Clarke screwing up her life. Making it more complicated. Lexa didn't deserve complicated.

So Clarke cried. She laid down back on her bed and just cried. Because she knew Lexa wouldn't be back for a while and Clarke could take this time to mourn something she knew she could never have.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa just kept walking out the door even after hearing Clark's broken voice from the dorm was completely numb to everything going on around her. Just trying to shake the emotions going through her head right now.

Lexa knew in the back of her mind Clarke didn't mean to yell at her but the fact that she did still hurt Lexa more than she thought it would. She couldn't believe what Clarke said to her. Saying they aren't even friends hurt her. She knew they only really hung out at their room but still. Lexa thought Clarke was different. But Clarke was right they aren't friends.

So she should be able to let Clarke yelling at her be nothing.

Yet she couldn't and that scared Lexa more then the yelling did.

Not paying attention to where she was walking Lexa walks right into a short dark haired brunette. Knocking the girl to the ground with a hard thud.

"I'm sorry….Octavia?" Lexa said in a low voice

"Jeez Lexa watch where you're going next time" Octavia said standing up from the ground. Brushing off her ripped black skinny jeans.

"S.. Sorry" Lexa looked down as she said it

Octavia looked at Lexa suspiciously. Wondering why she was being so weird and not looking her in the eye. The Lexa she knew would always be the most confident person in the room.

"Hey Lexa, What's wrong?" Octavia asked gently, slowly walking towards Lexa and touching her arm.

"Nothing. I..I..I need to go" Lexa said hastily. Walking away from Octavia and going towards the school library.

Octavia turned and followed Lexa with her eyes shocked with what just happened. She knew something must have rocked Lexa hard for her to ask like that. Octavia was going to go after her but figured with Lexa she probably just wanted to be alone for a while.

Octavia made her way towards her original destination. Clarke's dorm room.

She walked into the brick building and went to the elevator towards the 3rd floor. When she got there, she walked down that familiar hallway that lead to clarke and Lexa's room. She knocked on the door once and got no answer. Worried she knocked again and listen for any indication Clarke was there and heard sniffling.

Octavia went towards the handle and saw it was unlocked and opened the door slowly. When she looked in and to the right side, were Clarke's bed was she found her. Clarke was laying on her bed sobbing and shaking. Octavia ran over to crouch beside the bed and moved clarke's hair out of her face.

"Oh my god! Clarke What's wrong?" Octavia asked hurriedly wondering who's ass she had to kick for making her best friend cry.

Clarke didn't say anything and just looked up into Octavia big brown eyes and just sobbed again, shaking her head. Octavia didn't know what to do. First Lexa is acting weird now Clarke is crying. Something must have went down, she just wished someone actually told her what.

"Clarke, sweetie come on. Tell me whats going on" Octavia asked gently this time. Rubbing her hand up and down on Clarke's arm.

"I..I.." Clarke said incoherently to Octavia and just kept crying. Octavia nodded her head trying to get Clarke to continue her sentence.

"Lexa and I…we had a fight" Clarke said sadly, turning face away from Octavia to stare at the ceiling again.

Everything became clear in that one statement. She knew that Clarke had a thing for Lexa and when she heard from one of the students in the lounge that supposedly Clarke and Finn had broken up she came straight here. Octavia knew that Clarke only dated Finn to try and get over Lexa. She has had to many drunk nights with Clarke going on and on about how beautiful Lexa was, or how she was the most kind hearted person she ever met. It really never stopped.

"What about Lexa?" Octavia played dumb and wanted Clarke to come out and say it.

"I yelled at her Octavia!" Clarke said loudly, turning her head to look back at Octavia

"I promised I would never yell at her! NEVER!"

Octavia knew what Clarke was talking about. Lincoln was Lexa cousin. She knew from his stories that when Lexa's parents died when she was 14, her and Anya came to live with Lincoln and his mom in Washington. From what Lincoln told her, Lexa had a thing with Yelling or loud noises in general. They made her scared and nervous.

"Clarke what happened?"

"I came back to the room upset about what Finn said when i told him that i didn't want to be with him anymore. He said that Lexa would never want me and that i was just some bitch who used people" Clarke said sadly.

What a asshole Octavia thought to herself before speaking, "Clarke he just said that to get you upset. Don't listen to him. You don't use people, if anything you help everyone around you even before yourself"

Clarke nodded her head and leaned upright on the bed. Her back against the wall. Octavia came and sat beside her. Reaching for her hand and squeezing it.

"I know Octavia, but...what if he's right?" Clarke said slowly, looking away from her.

"Right about what?"

"What if Lexa will never feel the same about me. I mean she has never shown any signs to suggest she liked me as much as I liked her."

Octavia just stared at the side of Clarke's head. Wishing that Clarke could see the way Lexa would look at her when she wasn't paying attention. How Lexa would just smile at anything that came out of Clarke's mouth.

"Clarke I think she cares for you more than you know" Octavia said laughing

Clarke looked over at her and frowned her brows.

"Octavia what do you know?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing I don't think you two can't figure out on your own" Octavia said getting up from the bed and making her way towards the door.

"Wait! Octavia answer me!" Clarke yelled at her friend. Octavia just kept walking.

"Just apologize to Lexa and tell her how you feel Clarke I'm positive you will like the results" Octavia said while walking out the door, closing it softly behind herself.

Clarke just sat there dumbfounded at what Octavia what suggesting. Lexa like her, please? Right?

Clarke got up from the bed and went over to her desk and got some tissue to wipe her face. Gently taking off her raccoon eyes that happened from her crying so much. Once it was all gone she went back over to her bed and pulled out her phone and went to Lexa's contact name.

 _ **Green Eyes**_

 _-Lexa, I'm sorry for yelling. Can you please come back to the dorm to talk?_

Clarke waited ten minutes before Lexa actually texted back. Which made Clarke nervous.

 _ **Sky Queen**_

 _-Yes_

Well that was vague Clarke thought to herself. But a start nonetheless. If Lexa could forgive her then maybe they could be more than just friends one day. Hopefully.


End file.
